dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Claus
Even if the original, corporeal body of Santa Claus no longer existed, the essence of Santa Claus proved to be truly immortal. One year, a group of disgruntled thugs known as the Seal Men decided to kidnap Santa Claus out of revenge for giving them "inappropriate" gifts. The Sandman (Garrett Sanford) and his friend Jed liberated Santa from the Seal Men and cleared up what was otherwise just an embarrassing misunderstanding. The Sandman and Jed then helped Santa to deliver presents to all of the children of the world that year. One rather biased account of Santa Claus however, did not paint him as a jolly old gift-giver, but rather as a merciless slave-owner. Known as Kris "Crusher" Kringle, this concept of Santa Claus was a brutal dictator who ran an empire out of his stronghold at the North Pole. He maintained an army of elves, and through a practice of planned malnutrition, was able to keep them short in stature and "fierce as ferrets". Several years ago, one of Crusher Kringle's primary rivals, the Easter Bunny, hired the intergalactic bounty hunter Lobo to assassinate Santa Claus. Accepting the Bunny’s payment, Lobo was only too happy to see the job through. He traveled to the North Pole and blazed a bloody trail of destruction as he massacred dozens of elves just to reach Kringle's throne room. Santa proved to be more than just a fat old man though. The two faced each other in mortal combat, and Santa came at Lobo with two sharpened shivs. Lobo would not be defeated, and defeated his adversary by decapitating him. After that, he went outside and shot Rudolph. While this account seems incredulous at best, Lobo has maintained that it did in fact take place. 52 Week Thirty-Six Even if some of Lobo's account was valid, Santa Claus still continues to exist in the hearts and minds of children across the globe. Although he seldom interacts with members of the super-hero community, there are those such as Superman and Impulse who can attest to Santa Claus’ existence. In JLA 60, Plastic Man entertained his sidekick's nephew Weezer by claiming that Santa was in the JLA and telling a story based on that. | Powers = * Charisma: With the exception of notable individuals such as Lobo and the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus has the ability to engender trust and inspire hope in others. * Immortality: Santa Claus appears to be virtually immortal, having not aged beyond his traditional image for several centuries. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Toy bag, said to be able to carry enough toys for all the good little girls and boys. | Transportation = Sleigh drawn by eight to nine reindeer. The sleigh and reindeer are able to defy gravity and traverse continents, allowing Santa Claus to distribute the toys to the young children. | Weapons = During Lobo's misadventure with "Crusher" Kringle, he wielded two sharpened shivs against the Czarnian bounty hunter. | Notes = * Due the mythic nature of Santa Claus and his one-time association with Garrett Sanford, it is not unreasonable to assume that Santa has a strong presence in the Dreaming. | Trivia = * Once had a giant gorilla named Kong as a roommate. * Despite constantly advancing Apokoliptian defenses and weaponry, Santa Claus manages to personally give Darkseid a lump of coal every year. | DC = | Wikipedia = Santa Claus | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Charisma Category:Immortality Category:Christmas